Fandom Wars
by birdboy71971
Summary: iWe all wish for our favorite fictional characters to be real. What if it was possible? What if we could see and talk to them? But only in the most extreme situation./i       I slam my hands down on the table, grabbing the attention of the other group members as I do. "What are we going to do about this! We can't just storm up to them and fight! We're too small!"


I slam my hands down on the table, grabbing the attention of the other group members as I do. "What are we going to do about this! We can't just storm up to them and fight! We're too small!" I yell angrily. One of the ladies in the back dressed up as a female version of Carlos the Scientist with _beautiful gorgeous hair_ raises her hand. "Yeah Female Carlos?" I ask as I point at her and she starts talking.

"Well, Calvin, I think we still can. We can try to contact the other fandoms since we are the Welcome to Nightvale Fandom." She brings up and I look around the room and spot a man with blonde hair and formal purple clothes.

"Hey! Hey you! The one dressed as Cecil!" The man whips around and faces me revealing that he has skillfully painted on his forehead a purple eye.

"Is there something you need?"He asks in a excited voice.

"I need you to help us contact the other fandoms. How good are you at using radio equipment?"

The room is filled with loud chatter from all sides of the small meeting room. The walls are painted a dull beige and four large windows, two on each side. A table is laid out in the middle with Fandom leaders and their members sitting around it. multiple chairs surrounding it. I stand at the far end of the table with Cosplay Female Carlos (nicknamed Carlita after our first meeting) and Cosplay Cecil.

"Should we try to quiet them down or wait a while?" Carlita asks, as she drums her fingers on her knee. I look nervously at her and then back at the groups.

"I suppose we should at least try to quiet them down." I reply. I look over at the small group of the Five Night's at Freddy's (also known as FNAF) fandom. Unfortunately their numbers have been dwindling since the release of what they thought was the final game. They don't seem to be getting any bigger, or at least not at the present moment.

I turned fully over to them, "Hey, do you guys have a good way of getting the other Fandom's attentions?" The leader of the FNAF fandom, Billie, speaks up.

"Yeah, we have something that could help." He picks up a megaphone sitting nearby and passes it to one of the people cosplaying as Freddy Fazbear from the game. He whispers something to the cosplayer before suddenly a loud static noise fills the room.

We cover our ears as best we can until the noise finally stops. "You now have the floor." Billie states before sitting down in his seat. All the other leaders follow suit and I have a look around the room. We only got the chance to call four other fandoms to the meeting. OFF, Call of Duty, Assassins Creed, and of course FNAF. They all are smaller fandoms which made it easier to contact them.

"Okay guys, you're probably all wondering why you are all here today. Well, here's why. A lot of us down at the Welcome to Nightvale Fandom have been noticing strange activities in this building that sits across from the place we are in right now. We thought it was nothing at first until we saw characters from our fandom being dragged around in front of the windows." I was about to continue when the leader of the Call of Duty (Or COD) fandom, Gavin interrupted.

"How do you know it was them?" As soon as the question was asked, groups immediately started shouting out their own questions as well as whispering to each other. I cleared my throat to stop them from prattling on and a hush fell over them.

"Well, a lot of us thought that as well, but it was when the podcast started to stop being made that we thought that the two situations were connected." I finished. Gavin again looked at me skeptically, but before he could bring up anything the leader of Assassin's Creed, Arthur, responded.

"Well, what can we do about it? We're nothing but groups of people who are all just fans of either games or shows or something else." A smirk made it's way across my face. "I'm so glad you have asked that question, because we have the answer for you right here." I gesture over at the Carlita who brings out a suitcase and, after some fiddling, opens it up to reveal a prototype of the hidden blade mechanism in Assassin's Creed.

After bringing out the device, the people at the Assassin's Creed Fandom went nuts. They were practically climbing over each other to get a good look at it. Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking up.

"How did you get this to work? I thought that at the very least your fandom didn't have the resources available to make such a thing!" He says with a mix of surprise and shock. "We have our ways." I nod to Carlita and she passes the device over to them. "And that is only the beginning. We are already in production for multiple weapon prototypes for each of you to utilize." I continue and look at each fandom with pride.

At this point, all of the fandoms are looking at the weapon with a mixture of shock and surprise. Suddenly the leader of OFF, The Prince, named that because of the game's use of titles, makes eye contact with me and just looks. I stare back, and to others it might have seemed strange, but we understood each other. We both came from weird fandoms, both having strange fictional lands that were so different from our own. And he's also my best friend.

That one look he gave me was one I understood at the same one he would always give me before I did something stupid. It was the _do you really want to go through with this_ sympathy glance, to which I replied with a look of my own. _Of course I do._

The elevator opened and a young man strode out into the chaos filled hallway. The rush of people moving back and forth through the hallway was too loud, but he needed to see this. They finally got something or someone. After years of research and impatient waiting, they finally managed to breach the dimensions in some...unconventional ways. As he watched all the soldiers walking, one of them came up to him.

"Sir! The prisoner has been transferred to the Holding Room." He nods his head in response and heads to the control room. He enters inside and takes a seat at one of the five chairs surrounding the control panels. He glances up at one of the screens to see the image of five groups all surrounded around a table huddling excitedly over some type of machine. "And so it begins." He murmurs before sitting back in the seat, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
